Imperial Fighters
TIE Fighter Shields: No Speed: Fast Hyperspace Capability: No Weapons: Laser guns Abilities: Hunt Description: Light fighter armed with cannons laser. Rapid and manoeuvrable, it lacks shields. TIE Scout Shields: Yes Speed: Very Fast Hyperspace Capability: Yes Weapons: Laser guns Abilities: Hunt-Sensor Description: Exploratory fighter armed with light laser cannons. What it lacks of potency of fire compensates it with his speed, maneuverability and shielding. It can explore zones with safety more rapid than any other ship. TIE Interceptor Shields: No Speed: Fast Hyperspace Capability: No Weapons: Laser guns Abilities: Hunt-Lure Description: Improved version of the Fighter TIE, more rapid and better with 4 cannons laser, its speed makes it exceptional against the majority of fighters for the galaxy. Regrettably it does not have shields and cannot jump to the hyperspace. TIE Avenger Shields: Yes Speed: Fast Hyperspace Capability: Yes Weapons: Laser guns, advanced missiles Abilities: Hunt-Decoy beam Description: Derivative of the prototivo TIE piloted by Lord Vader, highly rapid and manoeuvrable. It is provided with shields and aptitude to jump to the hyperspace. Antifighter is equipped with missiles. Every group is formed by 6 fighters. TIE Phantom Shields: Yes Speed: Very Fast Hyperspace Capability: Yes Weapons: Laser guns, advanced missiles Abilities: Hunt-Invisibilidad Description: The TIE Phantom has less potency of fire that the majority of the models TIE, but is equipped with a shield generator, a hyperdrive and a cloaking device. The Phantom cannot use the shields and the camouflage at the same time. A9 Shields: Yes Speed: Very Fast Hyperspace Capability: Yes Weapons: Laser guns Abilities: Hunt-Lure Description: One of the last Imperial fighters designed by the shipyards of Kuat as fighter interceptor in an attempt of counterreducing the powerful fighter A-wing of the Alliance, more rapid even that a TIE Interceptor and with an armament formed by two laser of big potency. Every company is formed by 6 fighters. TIE Claw Shields: Yes Speed: Very Fast Hyperspace Capability: Yes Weapons: Laser guns, advanced missiles Abilities: Hunt-Lure Description: Constructed by the Chiss being based on a clearly imperial design TIE Claw are possibly the most powerful fighters for the galaxy. TIE Warhead Shields: No Speed: Medium Hyperspace Capability: No Weapons: Advanced missiles Abilities: Hunt Description: Model of TIE Interceptor to which the cannons laser have been eliminated and replaced with missile launchers of high yield. TIE Booster Shields: No Speed: Very Fast Hyperspace Capability: No Weapons: Laser guns Abilities: Hunt Description: Model of fighter TIE equipped with a propellent turbocharger capable of reaching big speeds with big rapidity and agility. TIE Bizarro Shields: No Speed: Fast Hyperspace Capability: No Weapons: Laser guns Abilities: Hunt Description: Model of experimental TIE provided with a big agility and the most powerful turbolaser. TIE Biggun Shields: No Speed: Fast Hyperspace Capability: No Weapons: Laser guns Abilities: Hunt Description: Experimental model of fighter TIE with cannons laser twins of big caliber mounted in the wings. TIE Droid Shields: No Speed: Fast Hyperspace Capability: No Weapons: Laser guns Abilities: Hunt Description: Constructed and designed in the World Devastators, this TIE Fighter offers the same capacities as other fighters at a cheaper price and without need of a pilot of meat and bone since as all the built units the Devastators android is piloted by a brain. TIE Aggressor Shields: Yes Speed: Very Fast Hyperspace Capability: No Weapons: Laser guns, missiles Abilities: Hunt-Decoy beam Description: Lighter and faster version of the famous TIE Advanced piloted by Darth Vader, designed expressly to achieve high speeds and spraying the enemy fighters with its laser guns or with their advanced missile. Categoría:Space Fighters